DESCRIPTION: This study will examine how characteristics of an individual's kinship network and socio-demographic status affect the hazard rate from all-cause and cause-specific mortality in a defined population born after 1860 and if deceased, died between 1860-1995. Using a large genealogical file in the Utah Population Database containing data on approximately 170,000 families and over one million individuals, the proposed research will focus on the family dimensions of mortality. To accomplish the proposed aims, the set of Utah death certificates within the Utah Population Database will be expanded to include about 500,000 death records that cover the period 1904-1995.